This invention relates to food containers or carriers, and is directed particularly to a disposable container for use in packaging for delivery or transport of a freshly made, hot pizza pie, or the like, to the purchaser or consumer.
The use of shallow cardboard containers or boxes for the packaging of hot pizza pies and the like is commonplace. Such containers as have heretofore been devised for this purpose, however, are deficient in various respects, principally in that, if inexpensive enough to be disposable, they do not provide sufficient thermal insulation to prevent substantial dissipation of the heat of a freshly baked pizza pie during transport from the bakery to the consumer. This, of course, is especially true during cold weather, and when the packaged pizza pie is to be carried over a longer distance. When the pizza pie cools it loses some of its flavor and crispiness and therefore does not provide the maximum eating enjoyment sought by most people in a freshly baked pizza.